


The Night We Met

by conversation_hearts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No proofread we die like men, Ouch, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Short, maybe a dash of comfort?? dunno, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversation_hearts/pseuds/conversation_hearts
Summary: sapnap angst about missing dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> the title is simply in reference to the song "the night we met"

Sapnap laid curled up under a small oak tree, his knees pulled up to his chest. There was one consistent thought in his head: Dream. He missed his friend, God, he missed him more than anything, and he hated himself for it.   
He knew Dream didn’t care about him anymore, he knew he probably wasn’t even thinking about him these days, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help but want his friend back.  
The friend that swam with him in the ocean on hot summer days, their feet leaving shallow imprints in the impressionable sand. The friend that once showed him how to braid hair, and used to braid his every night before bed so it would come out with gentle waves. The friend he had loved.   
He thought about everything they had had, everything that had tied them together. He felt like a fool to have thought so highly of Dream- to have once thought they might’ve been soulmates. God, how could he have been so naive? So.. so stupid to have thought Dream cared about everything, all the little things. All the things he had told Dream. All the things Dream had told him.  
What happened to them? What changed? It felt like just yesterday they’d been kids. As if the day before they’d been building the Community House. The Community House that Dream had destroyed, just like their friendship.   
Tommy’s words rang in his head. It couldn’t have all been fake, right? There was no way Dream was just using him this whole time. There was no way he hadn’t felt anything everytime they hugged or celebrated a victory. He wasn’t using him, no there was no way, Tommy had been lying to him.  
But he hadn’t.  
He hugged his knees tighter to his torso, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook. Sapnap fought for air as he drowned in the emotions that washed over him in waves. Denial, anger, sorrow; all at once, receding and returning in constant intervals. He was overwhelmed with a desperate need for Dream’s company, his gentle hugs and fulfilling laugh. Where was his friend? No. Not his friend. Not anymore.  
Tommy was right. He knew this, he had known this since the day he’d been told what Dream had said. He was nothing but a pawn in his world, nothing but a piece to play in his favor. Nothing.   
He wanted to understand, he wanted to know what Dream had been thinking. What he was feeling. Because, despite everything, he just wanted his friend back. He wanted it all back, as if he could get a refund on what had happened. As if it would change everything.  
Because, truthfully, he would do it all over again. He would take the hurt, the crying, the earth-shattering pain of losing his best friend, just to experience the highs again. Just to hug him one last time, and not know everything was fake. To hear him laugh, and feel laughter bubble up inside him just from the noise. Just one more time, he wanted to feel like everything was real.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
